hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rintaro, better known as Rin, is an anthropomorphic fox-man, with a deceased mother and a still alive father. He comes from an otherworldy city that views his very existance as the result of a sinful relationship, and as result of these viewpoints, he was relentlessly bullied by humans, leaving him scarred by various psychological issues and insecurities. History Rin's native world, like that where the Hedgelands resides, has pokémon - but unlike the world of the Hedgelands, it houses a whole menangerie of other creatures, as well. Rin, specifically, is one of those creatures - the hybrid offspring of a male human and a female fox. Considered the spawn of a sinful union, Rin spent his childhood an outcast - no one wished to be around him by choice, and those who had to be around him out of obligation would bully the poor boy to no limit, commit cruel pranks at his expense, beat him, or even worse. These abuses greatly damaged him both physically and mentally, but Rin never told on his tormenters. Getting into trouble would only result in the boy seeing his hard-working dad sad - the very same father that took care of him since birth, even when they didn't look alike. Rin would often make up an excuse when asked how he got hurt, or about what was wrong; showing a fake smile that eventually, with time, became genuine optimism and hope for the future. After many years of abuse, both from his classmates and from the city in general, Rin was given the opportunity to choose what he wished to do for a living - and his decision was clear. Then the organization that gave the licenses - just as crooked in this world as it is in the realm of the Hedgelands - broke all of his hopes: "A monster cannot be expected to be able to train monsters." Rin didn't take the League's rejection well, and he would often seek out private places to cry - the most private being his 'secret hideout', a hidden (and magical) collection of books concealed within the city's public library. Rin had discovered, years ago, as he pulled free the last book that he still had yet to read, that there was a mechanism under the volume, that opened the passage to a secret room behind the shelves. After reading the entire library's visible collection, to find that there were more books hidden away ''was like a light of hope to the fox-man. No one would bother him there, and there were many books to read on a variety of topics. Some of them were written in an unknown language, although Rin was able to decipher one of these tomes - the very book that, in the future, would be the source of his powers. More years passed by, and soon Rin earned a degree in biology. If he wouldn't be able to be a Pokémon Trainer, he decided that he could at least work as a lab assistant, or a park ranger - little did he know that the very place he would be given the duty to guard - probably with the intent to 'get the freak as far away as magically possible' - would be a forest in a ''completly different world, ''a forest where the native pokémon (and a few native humans) mingled with many otherworldly creatures from a huge variety of species - including, of couse, Rin himself. The fox-man's first days in the forest were busy with the maintenance of an abandoned farm he adopted as his own, but soon, he grew busy with a different sort of work - introducing himself! He met the inhabitants of the forest; among them Jenna, an anthropomorphic visitor from another realm just like himself, and Lone, a native Pokémon Trainer. Lone was Rin's first human friend, and is what made him want to improve himself and be better than before - rather a hard task, due to years of abuse and humiliation and his overwhelming lack of self confidence. Before he arrived in Firelight, Rin had learned a spell from the arcane book in the library's hidden collection - one single spell that often helped him to be able to escape others, but this spell was not just a blessing. It was also a ''curse, ''and the price the fox-man had to pay for being able to cast it was the loss of his masculine reproductive organs. In their place, he would have ''feminine reproductive organs, fully operational and all without changing the rest of his body. Soon after arriving in Firelight, Rin realized that someone had followed him into this world from his own - someone dangerous. This was Mili, a magically-inclined liepard and the owner of the hidden library that he had used to escape from the hardships of his life. Mili was a merciless witch who loved to make Rin feel bad, but more than this, she wished to kill him. Her motives for desiring to end the hybrid's life are that he'd read her book, and also that he could have unknowingly destroyed their world with the wrong spell. Wanting to defend himself from the threat of Mili, Rin travelled to a different world which had a country called Shimbala, where he learned a new kind of magical art - renkinjutsu, the art of reshaping matter itself in order to combine and create. Afterwards, Rin came back to Firelight ready to face Mili again - but somehow, she'd stopped appearing. Maybe she just wished for him to have a false sense of security before she struck again, or perhaps, she'd just entirely forgotten him. One could hope... Traveling method: in Mili's book there was an entry about traveling to different worlds. a single page containing a spell that needed a payment and it would give as a result a special mark to teleport to another world. the price to pay was unknown for Rin. after all he couldn't read the entirety of the text in the page but it was his only hope for peace so a risk was taken and as a result he could escape from his own world along with his dad who followed him so Rin wouldn't be completely lonely and would have a place to return after he opened a flower shop in the bad side of the city Behavior Rin is a shy, happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He's always trying to fit in, but his lack of confidence and inexperience in the social area makes it hard for him to express himself, or just to be around others. Rin enjoys forging and will sometimes walk to the shore of Lake Déchaverte at night; the calm and gentle view of the water makes him feel like he is at peace with himself, although such a sensation is always temporary, as soon all of his emotional and personal troubles will once more arise. Rin's first real crush was on a native lucario named Mio, but after...some events...he watched the love of his life wed a native zororark rather than himself, and then go on to have a child with this other man. That alone broke the little self confidence that Rin had managed to gain - he now looked at himself as a waste of a living being, something not worthy of being there. That, alongside the insessant reminders that Mili had given him - " worthless coward," "pathetic waste of a male," "whiny little bitch" and many others - had him on edge, every single day. Rin's self-esteem decreased once more, and soon the optimist fox-man was transformed into a depressive one. Yet Rin never surrendered, and he never tried to find the easy way out - he still wanted to improve himself somehow, and make friends along the way. Category:Characters Category:Non-Natives Category:Anthropomorphic Creatures